Why she went back
by Admiralkirk
Summary: AU,What if Cynder hadn't stayed at the temple as long as she did, and what if she went back to Concurrent skies for one dragon named Demodius. See how her choices could've effected the fate of the world differently. Demodius is an OC and has been dropped from M to T rating sorry for anyone who doesn't like that.
1. Why she came back

**Why she'd go back**

**A/N Well I'm in a writers slump and decided to do something quick to get my mind on something new, this is how I beat writers block when it's really bad, start something new. I hope you enjoy this is my first M rated story but I garentee it won't have any sex just very strong sexual references, and odd fetishes but none actually shown in a scene I swear. Just read the first chapter and you'll get an idea and if you don't feel comfortable reading then just stop I won't be angry, it not everybody's thing and doing this was hard for my own mind anyway to do. Like when I paired the two together I knew this was how they spent their nights doing since at the tie Cynder was corrupted and Demodius is just… well you know if you've read my other stuff. But if you guys feel that it's not quite up to M level I will lower it but for now it's rated M to be safe. Send reviews or Messages if you want to tell me your opinion LIKE SERIOUSLY I NEED TO KNOW!**

**Ok so this story is about Cynder and her reasoning for going back to Concurrent skies way before she leaves in the second game. So hopefully this will leave something for everyone to think about, thank you.**

It had only been a few days since Cynder had come to the Dragon Temple after Spyro had freed her from her mental prison and she was overlooking the forest around the temple leaning on a railing standing on her hind legs.

The Guardians and Spyro had shown her great respect despite what she had done and the Guardians had apologized on several occasions for not being able to defend her the night of the raid.

The only person who hadn't shown her any kind of respect was Sparx and even though everyone defended her, especially Spyro, and she constantly spoke back embarrassing him she knew he was right. Despite all the crap that escaped his tiny mouth he was the only one who spoke truth and she hated yet respected him for being the only one with enough guts to say what had to be said.

She hated when someone said something like "It wasn't your fault" or "She was never in control" it made her feel even worse as it made her sound weak and was unable to stop herself. In reality she always had control it's just the corruption never allowed her to think positively very much and good slowly turned to bad and vice versa in her eyes. During that time she almost didn't think about it, it was so natural to rip a dragon to shreds and laugh while doing.

The screams rang in her head still but she couldn't care less, she had voices in her even before she was free from the corruption but they just said different things, she easily blocked them out. It was the people who were still alive who got to her, she could only imagine what others would say if they saw her or learned who she was. The anger, sadness and vengeful thoughts would rise so quickly she'd be dead in moments.

There was only one place she knew where she was even remotely wanted and that was back at the place she was saved from, Concurrent Skies, and the one man who loved her for who she was, Demodius.

The memories of him made her smile, they always had the most vicious but amazing nights together and this made her whole body shiver. She remembered the cries of both of them and their pain and pleasure filled nights. Those were the nights she felt almost normal, despite what they did, for most it would be some of the oddest things to think about but for her it made her body tingle make her wings flutter slightly.

The ideas even made her slowly reach down to touch herself but suddenly she stopped as she heard "Cynder?"

She turned her head around with her paw midway down her stomach barely holding back a blush as the rest of her body hid that and saw Spyro.

Luckily for once he wasn't accompanied by Sparx, probably sleeping since it was getting late and he was a lazy fly. She smiled at him slowly lifting her paw so she wouldn't be suspicious and asked "Spyro? Why are you here?"

He walked over to her and also stood on his hind legs to look at the view, luckily by then her paw was on the railing again and she waited for his answer.

He took a minute just appreciating the view and finally said after sighing happily "I wasn't really sleepy and I never heard you pass by my door or hear your door open, you know it has that creak when it opens, but I never heard and assumed you haven't gone to sleep yet"

Cynder didn't understand why Spyro was so worried about her all the time, he hid it well like how he innocently made all his actions revolving around her have another reason, like for example right there he mentioned not being sleepy. Or when they ate he always brought a drink for her but also handed everyone else drinks, but hers was either handed out first or was different. She could never understand why he worried for her even after she nearly killed his entire before he even learned anything about them.

She always felt guilty around him and sometimes she'd tell him but to her surprise he always kindly say something comforting and remind her for the hundredth time that 'it wasn't her doing it'. To her he was too kind in a way, probably because she had never been shown any kindness and it felt odd but it still felt over the top even when she tried to use her innocent mind to think about it.

"Well I just like the night air and decided to enjoy it a bit before bed" she said, it was her original reason but it changed and it became a moment for her to think over what to do.

Spyro nodded and took a deep breath smiled "Cynder I'm glad you're here" he suddenly said and smiled to her.

Cynder looked to him surprised and slightly creeped out and said "Ummm ya?"

Spyro realized how stupid that sounded and said "Oh no! I mean…. I mean I'm glad you're here at the temple!" he stumbled on his words and to correct himself and looked down embarrassed now.

Cynder relaxed upon hearing that and said "Ya, I guess" she actually felt like she didn't belong.

Spyro said "Ya I kinda need a friend right now… I mean another friend besides Sparx… a dragon friend" he said.

She honestly did feel a bit for him, his situation was funny but also sad, he was picked on all those years he lived in the swamp and when he learned who he actually was he had no friends to relate to "_Maybe that's why he does nice things for me_" she thought .

She said "Ya, know it's not that bad hanging out with you I guess, even when your dumb brother is around" she joked.

Spyro smiled at her joking, for him it was a sign she was getting better and they stood in silence for a while enjoying the scene. Spyro looked to Cynder worried when she suddenly sighed and asked "What, are you ok?"

"You know before you showed up I was thinking about my past and…" Cynder started to confess when Spyro interrupted.

"Cynder, please don't think about that stuff, it wasn't…" he said when Cynder interrupted him back.

She said angrily "Stop saying that!"

Spyro was confused by what she said and replied "But"

"NO, I hate it when people keep saying that, sure the first few times it was comforting but now all it makes me feel like is weak and it sure as hell doesn't help my conscience!" She said

Spyro said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I just wanted to help" he lowered his head pathetically.

Cynder said sarcastically "Well you you're doing a great job at it Spyro… just leave me alone"

Spyro was a bit surprised and whimpered a bit and said "Sorry…" he started walking away and right before he left he weakly said "Good night"

She ignored him and her mind started thinking back to Concurrent Skies again and remembered she had respect there, nobody said anything bad to her and if they did they died. That was the life, she missed it, but most of all she missed her beloved Demodius and she could only imagine what was going on in his head now that she was gone.

She thought for a few minutes and finally after letting the event with Spyro she realized that it would be way better to live at Concurrent Skies despite everything that she hated like the killing and torture. Although to her it was worth it for all the respect.

She looked out along the landscape and smiled realizing what she had to do. She looked back in case someone was watching and took off to go back home. Right now it didn't feel like much of a hard choice but she knew that it feel worse later. She had to admit living there had a good atmosphere around it and she always saw friendly faces, even if it was Sparx's face. She also realized that there nobody was afraid her, when she asked anything it was treated like a command in Concurrent Skies and all her servants and minions feared her. She had no real friends besides Demodius there but that was the one good thing and to her it shown everything the Temple had to offer.

Hours later…

Cynder was getting tired of flying but nothing was going to stop her from seeing her beloved Demodius again, not even herself. She had to return fast before he got worried and did something stupid and the thought of that doubled her effort.

Within half an hour the sun was rising and she was utterly exhausted bit Concurrent Skies was just ahead and she flew into one of the windows near Demodius room.

She ran for his door and luckily there were no apes on duty yet that she'd have to explain to about her size and knocked on the door.

She waited for a moment before the door opened to reveal Demodius who was obviously surprised.

"Cynder!?" he said in disbelief "Gual said you were defeated and taken prisoner?"

Cynder said "Did you really believe the ape that wants me gone more than anything?"

"Not really but why are you in your child body?" he said. He knew of her younger body since when they had their nights together she used a spell to shrink herself down to his size.

"When Spyro beat me he was able to free me of our master's corruption" she explained.

Demodius eyed her a moment and said "Here, come inside. I doubt the apes will listen to a tiny Cynder"

She nodded and walked inside to see his room. It was dark and the paint was black like his scales. There were demented pictures of dying or dead dragons and other species and even a few portraits of him torturing or killing someone. Skulls of the ones he had tortured and gave him good fights lined his walls all with either scratches on their faces or in pain from the look of their face. The furniture was normal though besides all of it being made of dark wood.

He led her deeper into his room to a bedroom and said "Here, lay down we can talk"

She smiled at his kindness and laid down on the bed facing away from him and asked "So what's happened since I…"

She was knocked out and when she woke again her limbs were tied to the bed posts. She gasped and tugged on them but then saw Demodius and purred "Oh so you really missed me didn't you, but you didn't have to hit me over the head" she complained.

Demodius scowled at her and said "No, this is not what it looks like. I'm gonna teach you to betray our master"

Cynder was confused, his tone was dead serious and her heart started to poundin fright but had a hope this was just him playing with her.

Unfortunately he only got angrier and revealed his snake fangs and Cynder went wide eyed, when those came out he meant business. Before he started hurting her she thought "_Maybe I shouldn't have done this_"

**Hey hope you enjoyed reading this, I'm gonnsa continue this if anyone is interested.**

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS SHOULD BE RATED M STILL OR IF IT'S TAME ENOUGH TO GO DOWN, PLEASE CONSIDER THAT IT MAY GET WORSE SO VOICE YOUR OPINIONS THROUGH A PM OR REVIEW THANK.**

**Admiralkirk**


	2. Why she'd leave

**Why she went back**

**A/N Hey I'm glad to say I'm back to this story. Thanks for the reviews and help on whether this story should stay M, but I think I'll change it to T once again my conscience go the better of me, if I ever grow some courage I may jack it back up to M and put some adult content but I doubt it. And if anyone cares my pole on my profile is STILL there because I haven't figured out a new question to ask, but for anyone who hasn't seen it, it asks who of all my OC's do you like the most, and for you people who can't choose I made the selection cap 3 so have fun choosing, personally I voted and of course I chose Kirk and two others. So thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy what's coming up next.**

Cynder was trembling as she stayed in her old room. She was obviously in pain and she had multiple fresh whip, scratches and other injuries from her recent beating from Demodius.

It had been like this for two weeks now, since she came back he had mercilessly beaten her for betraying them. They thought she was a spy since she had lost the battle in convexity and not immediately come to Concurrent Skies. She had tried to tell him multiples times but he either shut her up with his shouts or by hurting her or he gagged her.

She cried every night, she had no idea why Demodius, the dragon she thought loved her, was hurting her without any remorse. She loved him and that was the only reason she was here, she felt so stupid for coming back, she had it way better at the temple. She had a safe home to live in, great teachers to help her learn what it's like to be a real person with actual emotions… and Spyro, he helped her the most. He tried his best to make her feel at home and was the best friend she ever had, even Sparx was cool… in his own way at least he wasn't as bad as when they first met, he had gotten slightly less harsh.

How could she ever run away from all that? Everyone there respected her, they never hurt her and the times she trained they always encouraged her to keep up the good work and when she failed they always made her feel better, they also never beat her mercilessly for failure.

She shuddered as her body was racked with crying again and she looked at her barred up windows. She hated these damn bars, they made her feel like she was in prison, and don't forget about the locked door and the dark crystals keeping her from using her powers. She was constantly weak and sometimes walking through her room was hard.

She barely was able to lift her head enough to look out the window and saw something surprising.

Outside she could swear she saw a slight glow in the air. Was she hallucinating, was she actually hallucinating of the most annoying person she had ever met? Before she could even rub her eyes to see if she was hallucinating it zipped away out of sight and she sighed. Despite how much she hated him at least he occasionally let up and gave her praise once in awhile…. very once in awhile.

She looked down and started to cry as she realized she was so desperate to see anyone from the temple she was willing to see Sparx if it meant not being hurt.

She felt the air in front of her 'whoosh' into her direction then "Cynder?" from a very familiar voice and lifted her head sniffing and saw the most beautiful sight she had seen since she got here, it wasn't the sunrise because it made her even more depressed knowing that sun could come and go as it pleased from this place.

No in front of her was a purple dragon she had known to be her friend, correction, best friend.

"Spyro?"

Spyro smiled warmly and sighed "Thank the ancestors I found you, I've been looking since you left"

Cynder wanted to jump at the bars and try and hug him as best she could but the collar she wore would shock her if even a body part left the window or door without a another device being nearby that Demodius had, not to mention she was so tired but said "Spyro!? What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you since you left, I thought that discussion we had made you so angry you left to get away, but I finally heard some rumors from apes that we'd been listening in to had mentioned you might be here, so Sparx went to scout and told me he found you"

Sparx managed to smile "Your welcome, took a lot of my pride to do this"

Cynder smiled to him and said "Thanks Glowbug"

Sparx smiled puffing out his chest and said "Ya hero right here!"

Cynder made a shushing noise "Quiet dumby, if Demodius learns you're here he'll kill you" and to her that would be worse than the beatings right now.

Spyro frowned "Ya I heard about Demodius before I left, the Guardians never mentioned him until now, who is, he not even they knew much about him?"

Cynder sighed "He was a hatchling stolen from their parents at birth like me but nobody knows where his egg came from. Like Malefor has never told anyone if he came from the temple or from a family that kept their egg. He was trained like me to be a perfect killer without remorse and he took the training much better than me from what I hear which is why he never was corrupted like me. He was always jealous of that and soon, because he's a near master of alchemy, he made a potion that could make him a better warrior. He asked Malefor if he could test in on some apes but he refused and told him that if he was loyal he'd test his own potions on himself. Well it worked but it nearly killed him and no he has spikes on his shoulders that can inject poison, razor sharp claws, back spikes and horns. Lastly the potion made his body different slightly, he has more muscles but he looks very starved and his favorite thing from the transformation was he grew fangs like a snake which he uses to bite enemies he's captured and torture them with his poison. Well eventually Malefor had another ingenious idea and thought he could make a shadow dragon army through both of us and after finding a way to temporarily shrink me down from my adult form he ordered us to…. Mate"

Spyro and Sparx looked at her in shock and the purple dragon asked "You've mated?" he was a bit horrified with the idea but let her continue.

"Yes I…. mated with him…. And loved it…." She looked down because now she was ashamed of this since back then she didn't know about waiting to find 'the one' and stuff like that, and to be honest if she did she wouldn't of cared because her master commanded it.

She still looked ashamed but continued "Well lucky for everyone else it didn't work, the corruption made me infertile…. Or maybe somehow my young age affected it even though I was technically older. But Demodius and I continued, we loved each other, despite his jealousy and Gaul and Malefor didn't seem to care as long as we did our jobs"

Spyro suddenly asked "Wait but Malefor was in Convexity all that time, how'd he command you?"

Cynder said "He found a way to speak to us from his side, and we informed him of what was going in this world and he made plans from what we told him"

Spyro nodded in understanding then asked just noticing this now "Cynder, are you ok, you're slouching… and shaking…. And covered in cuts and wounds?"

Cynder looked away and said "Demodius….. he's been….. hurting me…" she muttered.

Spyro gasped "What!? He's been hurting you, I thought you two…. loved each other, why?" he asked making a slight pause in his speech.

Cynder said "When I didn't come back immediately after you beat me in convexity they assumed I was working with them now and when I came back Demodius tricked me and started to hurt me, it been like that since I got here… I can't use my powers since the walls are lined with dark crystals and the constant exposure has made me physically weak too, I can barely think properly sometimes"

Spyro got a more determined face "Well I'm getting you out of there"

"NO! You can't…. You have to leave before someone sees you out there" She pleaded.

"No I'm getting you out an….." He stopped hearing something at Cynders door and flew to the side so nobody could see him and Cynder tried to act as pathetic as possible.

When the door opened it revealed Demodius, his face was emotionless and his black scales still shined in the somewhat dark room.

"Hello my dear Cynder, how are we doing today?" he smirked

Cynder said pathetically "Tired…"

Demodius chuckled and said "Good" smirking evilly.

Cynder looked down refusing to look him in the eye as he approached and he chuckled "What lost your courage already, what happened to your words my dear? What happened to your begging a pleading that you love me and came back for you and that I should trust you?"

Cynder didn't answer, she hoped that being quiet and not fight back would spare Spyro and Sparx the horror of listening to him torture her.

Demodius said "Oh no I broke you already… I always thought the great terror of the skies would hold up longer then my normal prey, damn even that cheetah last week lasted more than a week"

Cynder just continued to look down and stay quiet.

Demodius scowled and back handed her violently and said "ANSWER ME!"

Cynder couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye after he yelled, it wasn't the slap it was the yelling, he never yelled he was always calm and collective even in near death experiences. "I'm sorry Demod…"

"No you know what you call me" he said now more calm.

"…Master, Demodius…." She whimpered.

"That's better, now finish your thought Slave"

She paused for a half a second almost making Demodius tell her to speak but said "Sorry Master Demodius, I'm only here to serve"

"Serve who" he asked.

She knew it was a trick question, he always gave questions that either way he'd find a way to make it wrong and cautiously said "You and our master Malef…"

Demodius back handed her again "Wrong, you don't get the privilege of serving our great master, and what makes you think you're serving me? I never made you do anything for me yet?"

Cynder rubbed her cheek as that one hurt since she didn't expect it and said "I apologize Master"

Demodius said "That's right you better apologize…. Now I am feeling somewhat nice today, from now on you live in my room, but you must wear this" he strapped a collar around her that an inner lining of dark crystal "So you don't escape"

She didn't resist and he turned to lead her away. She looked at the window and frowned knowing how close she was to escaping; now they'd have to re-find her over again. She also had to worry about Demodius being able to more closely monitor her and she had, in only a few seconds, gotten into an even bigger hole. She followed her new master and looked back one more time to see Spyro frowning through the window but his eyes said 'I'll get you out'

She turned back happy she had a friend and a shread of hope and followed Demodius to his room.

**Alright so that's the end I was kinda finding that last bit hard for some reason. I have no idea why but getting her out of the room and the talk with Demodius was difficult. Anyway as I said this story is dropping to T rating, but as I also said I may put it back up if I ever feel like I can do something M, I'm officially sending out a request for someone to help me with that, thank you so much for whoever answers this. So see ya next time and thanks for reading and I appreciate the reviews and make sure to chack my pole on my profile page it right at the top where there's a blue 'vote now!' if any of you didn't know.**

**Admiralkirk**


End file.
